Nobody Noticed It
by PRODIGIOUS TECHIE
Summary: Usagi Tsukino is the only heir to the Moon, or is she? Someone's out to look for Usagi and five new generals are in the story. Chapter 2 (Introduction is NOT first chapter) makes the STORY change!
1. Introduction

Nobody Noticed It...  
by StarStrider Kazemon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. SM is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, DIC, and whoever else owns it.  
  
*Japanese names are used in this story  
*Some people I do own in later chapters (noted later)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Introduction...  
  
Princess Serenity wandered down the long corridor of the Moon Kingdom. It was pure daylight, and everything seemed to be perfect. For once she wasn't thinking of her lover, Prince Endymion of Earth. Her mother, Queen Serenity, was there of course, and the usual four Guardian Scouts: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. "Oh wow, everyone's here!" Princess Serenity said happily. Her mother was about on official duties, so the Princess was left with the Princesses of the first four planets (not counting Earth of course). But something was very odd. Someone else was there, someone who was unfamiliar, yet Princess Serenity felt that she knew this someone for a long time. "Serenity..." that someone said. "...We'll be friends forever, won't we?" that voice continued. It was a girl's voice. As if Serenity did know the person who was talking to her, she replyed with a simple "Of course!" and smiled...  
  
Usagi then woke up in her room, screaming. *continued in Chapter 1*  
  
A/N: Sorry so short, but I just wrote this story during class. Chapter 1 coming out shortly I guess. Check back soon cuz I'm writing Chapter 1! R+R and what the hell are flames?? 


	2. We're looking for Serenity Part 1

Nobody Noticed It...  
by StarStrider Kazemon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi owns it, and DIC owns it I guess, but not me.  
  
*Japanese names are used in this story  
*Lady Starlight, Ami-Michiru Osaka (yes, Ami-Michiru from my Digimon fanfics :P), Trini Akiyama, Aurika Akiyama (those two are sisters), and David Ngo are the characters I own in this story. Er...actually, David is one of my classmates. so :P again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: We're looking for Princess Serenity... (part 1)  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Aieee!!! I'm late for school AGAIN?!" Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs as she woke up. The alarm clock in her room showed 8:00 AM.  
(A/N - Makes us wonder why it's set that way in the TV show huh? I've noticed...)  
"Why didn't anyone wake me up??" she yelled as she tried to get dressed in her Crossroads High uniform. "Usagi!" her second-life mother Ikuko yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Why are you screaming? It's only Saturday, don't you remember?" she said, jolting Usagi's mind. "Huh? Saturday? Whaa?" Usagi spoke, looking at the calendar, then looked down at her Crossroads High uniform on her. "Whoops! Hehehe...I didn't know!" she laughed. "Casual day, I forgot." Usagi said, looking through her closet for another outfit. She finally settled on a blue shirt and long blue skirt. "And the agenda of the day? Meet with the scouts, I guess." she planned. Apparently Mamoru wasn't in Tokyo for a few weeks or so. He was on a college trip with his friends, including Andrew the arcade guy (A/N: I don't know Andrew's Japanese name), so it wasn't worth it to try and call Mamoru's apartment. "Mamo-chan." Usagi whined a little. She then called up her friends, the Inner Scouts and set to meet them all at Rei's house--the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
The five Sailor Scouts were crammed into Rei's room, doing what they can so as not to be bored. Ami was reading a math problem book, Rei was being lectured by Ami on the math problem book...er..how to study for it, although they both knew it was Usagi and Minako who really needed the lecturing. Mako-chan was baking some cupcakes, and Minako was reading a comic. An idea then popped into Usagi's head. "Hey guys why don't we just spend the day at the mall? We've got nothing else better to do here, anyway." she suggested. "Odango Atama's right." Rei started. "Hey! Don't call me that, Rei!" Usagi spat, and once again they were fighting into oblivion. Screams and insults were thrown between the two until the other three scouts pulled the two away, heading out the door to the mall.  
  
An 18-year-old boy watched the group of five girls from behind a tree. He knew how to keep himself hidden, so as not to frighten the Scouts. "That can't be her sister." he said to himself, referring to Usagi. (A/N: Makes us kinda suspicious huh?) "Rei you are so self-righteous!" Usagi spat. "Well Odango, you're really weird!" Rei sounded back. Mako-chan held back Rei while Minako and Ami held back Usagi. "Usagi! Rei! Stop it NOW!" Ami shouted. The Scout of the Moon and the Scout of Mars finally called a temporary truce.  
  
Suddenly, a girl appeared next to the boy. "Lady Starlight wishes to know if you found the blood relative yet, David." The boy was startled to see his rivaled partner appear right there. "Not yet, Ami-Michiru. Now let me do my job." David said, and tried to tell her off. "Are you jealous that I might find her and report back to Lady Starlight and you won't?" Ami-Michiru teased. "Shut up bitch. I don't need your help. This is my job." he replied sternly. "Oh but it's my job as well as yours, don't forget!" Ami-Michiru remarked. "Fine then, just don't get in my way. You do realize this is an important mission, right?" David said while looking away. "Of course, I wouldn't take it for granted any other way." Ami-Michiru retorted. "What the hell would you mean?" David shouted at the annoying girl. He turned around to see if the scouts were there still. They weren't. Realizing the five girls were gone, David groaned and then disappeared in front of Ami-Michiru. "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Ami-Michiru yelled after David disappeared. She sighed and decided to go back to where she came from and report back to her leader, Lady Starlight. 


	3. We're looking for Serenity Part 2

Nobody Noticed It  
  
by StarStrider Kazemon  
  
We're looking for Princess Serenity Part II  
  
A/N Yeah I know it's been a year or whatever since I wrote this...Oh well, you've been waiting for the update. I've got summer vacation and nothing better to do, plus, I'm sleeping at 2:00 cuz I've got a job tomorrow. First day and oh yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon or Noir, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Bee Train (or whoever created Noir)  
  
-I got this from a song from the anime Noir. Canta per me.  
  
-I added this part  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
============================  
  
Chapter 2 (look UP for the title)  
  
"So Usagi, where off to first?" asked Minako. "How about..." Usagi said, looking around for a good shop. She then spotted an "out-of-the-way" shop that stood out. "How about that shop over there? It's a fragrance shop, and I want to get something nice for when Mamo-chan gets back. If he ever does." she suggested. Her four friends, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto followed Usagi's gaze that directed them to a sign that said Starlight Fragrances. "Gee, Usa, you don't think the Starlights would actually--?" asked Makoto. "Gosh, I hope not. But it's not exactly their style is it?" replied Usagi. "All right, Usagi, but we better split up. After all, we all look and shop for different things." Rei suggested. "So I'll go with you to the fragrance shop, Odango!!" Usagi gave her friend a glare that showed she was pissed. "Just kidding. But I really am going with you to Starlight Fragrances." Rei assured. "I'm going to a bookstore, seeing if they have any good books or anything." said the person can you guess who that little bookworm is? "Hai, and I'll go too! They have manga at the bookstore too!" said Minako to Ami. "Yes, you can go with me, Mina-chan." "I should go, too." said Makoto. "Wha?!" the other four girls said in astonishment. "Cookbooks." Mako reassured them. Yes we all know she wasn't likely to read as much as Ami does.  
  
The five girls split up, the warrior of fire, and the warrior of sanctity (from the Manga) towards Starlight Fragrances, the warrior of thunder, the warrior of love, and the warrior of wisdom to the bookstore.  
  
Usagi and Rei  
  
"Why are you going here with me, Rei?" asked Usagi. "Well, someone has to protect you if someone attacks you." replied Rei. "Ok, I may be whiny Sailor Moon, but I am NOT a little girl!" Usagi hissed."Heh, when's the last time I heard that?" teased Rei. "Oooh you are SO gonna get it when I'm through with you, Rei Hino!" yelled a crazed Usagi as they headed into Starlight Fragrances. When that had been done, Rei walked off towards an aisle of perfume oils. "Later, Odango!" she called. Usagi went in the direction of the Special Fragrances area. This was a collection of the really good perfumes and shit like that (it's MY story, I say what I want!). Usagi thought to herself. Uh...why did I go here? This place isn't really my style. I should be at the manga place with Minako! But her choice of store...is just plain weird. She walked up to Rei. "Hey, are you gonna buy anything? Cuz I'm about to go get Minako to go to the manga store." she asked. "Yeah, you go on ahead. I need to buy some incense for the shrine." Rei said. (Of course, an incense has a fragrance, so Starlight Fragrances of course would have incense sticks!) "Ok, I'll seeya, and contact any of us on the communicator if you need to." Usagi said as she ran out of the shop to find Minako.  
  
Two ladies in the "security room" of the shop  
  
"Yes, I can feel a very heavy aura around those two girls there." said Trini Akiyama of the girl looking through the perfume oils and incense sticks, and the girl running out of the store so quickly. "I know a way to find out who they really are, dear sister." replied Aurika Akiyama, elder of the two. "Remember, our mission is to seek the blood relative of Lady Starlight." Trini reminded. "Of course, Trini, this spell works on both aura and blood. The blonde girl looks slightly like Lady Starlight. We'll try it on her first." suggested Aurika. She chanted:  
  
la vita de l'amore  
  
dilette del cor mio  
  
o felice, tu anima mia  
  
canta adieu...  
  
Starlight surmise  
  
Moonlight reprise  
  
A blue ball of smoke had rised from a symbol of the Moon on which Aurika had practiced her magic on. It showed the five Inner Scouts in where they were. Each Senshi had their symbol shown above their heads, giving away who they were. Especially Sailor Moon.  
  
"The five Inner Senshi." Aurika gasped.  
  
"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus. They're in this area." said Trini.  
  
"And Sailor Moon. The Senshi of the Moon. That blonde girl...that was her!" Aurika pounded her fist onto the table. "How the hell did we let her get away so easily?!"  
  
Ami-Michiru and David appeared in front of Aurika and Trini. "Playing with your magic book, I see? Pathetic." 'greeted' Ami-Michiru. Trini glared. David scolded Ami-Michiru. "Enough with that. We have a mission. Where is Selene Starlight's sister, and who is she?" he demanded to know. Aurika looked at the blue smoke, then looked at David. Only he was the only one to call Lady Starlight by her true name. "Oh David, why ever should you be so inconsiderate as to call our Mistress by her first name and not her respective one?" she teased. "I have the proper authority to. Now who is Selene's sister?" David growled. Aurika pointed to the blue smoke ball. "The center, one with the Moon symbol above her." she said. David and Ami-Michiru looked at the smoke. They gasped. "The five girls from earlier! David why did you let them get away?" Ami-Michiru snapped. "Back OFF, Amichato. They got away from us because we couldn't have stopped them. And what have you done to help with your job?" smirked Trini. Ami-Michiru growled. "I know a way to get to them." interjected David. "Aurika, I will need your help." he said. David is the highest general in command to Lady Starlight, and he just picks who he'll take with him on a mission, though he knew he really didn't need THOSE three excuses for Starlight generals. "But stay here first, we must do a sub report for Selene." he added. Ami-Michiru was the second-in-command general (A/N: my ROTC knowledge is slipping from me...) so it was also her duty to report back to Lady Starlight. They teleported to a craft in the universe, far from Earth (much like the crystal UFO from Sailor Moon R, the Negaverse, and the Doom Tree, although this craft is of unknown energy)  
  
"Well, now Ami-Michiru and David, have you found her yet?" asked a woman sitting on a large crystallized throne. She had long silver hair that reached the floor, wrapped in two odangos, set with silver pins and pink jewels that were carved into roses. Ami-Michiru's head bowed, as did David. "Yes, Lady Starlight, we have located her but cannot get her away from those bratty Sailor Scouts." answered the second-in-command General. "Ami-Michiru, don't speak of the Sailor Scouts like that. It is Usagi Tsukino that I want, and you must find a way to capture her. Bring her to me! If not, then I'll have to create a new General team." Lady Starlight said, a little annoyed. To think that my sister has spent her second life there, and has stolen my rightful claim to the Moon Kingdom and in the near future of Crystal Tokyo, the Earth! Selene was furious at the events that had happened in her past life. It was she that was the firstborn to the Moon Kingdom, Selene WAS the rightful heiress to the Moon Kingdom. But sometime later, maybe a few years, it was that Serenity was born and Selene became easily long forgotten. Selene was frustrated, and couldn't understand anything but jealousy as she was a little child, then somehow, she just disappeared into the universe, and even she doesn't remember how! Lady Starlight clenched her fist, snarling. "That DAMNED Serenity! SHE'S TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!! MY LIFE, MY RIGHTFUL TITLE, MY RIGHTFUL THRONE!" she shouted in oblivion. David and Ami-Michiru flinched, but quickly bowed their heads as to not show any fear. She pointed towards Ami-Michiru. "YOU! You are disMISSED!" Ami-Michiru gasped, quickly nodded, saying "Yes, your Majesty."   
  
"David...you are the only one I can trust." Selene commented walking towards the standing figure. "Tell me, how is it that the damned Sailor Moon escapes me every time I almost have her within my grasp. Tell me..." she said, seductively stroking David's face. "Tell me why I...can never get what I want?" She leaned towards David's face, David leaning towards hers, and the two shared a passionate kiss. 


End file.
